Amores Desconhecidos, Conhecidos Amores
by rafinha20
Summary: Harry se descobre amando Gina e agora? O que fará? Pode pedir ajuda a alguém, mas e se essa pessoa já sabe? Descubram lendo. Não sou muito boa em resumos mas a fic ta melhor. HG TERMINADA !


Disclamer: Só para lembra Harry Potter não é meu.

Bem essa é minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter e espero que vocês gostem.

Bjussss

**Amores Desconhecidos, Conhecidos Amores **

-Mi preciso falar urgentemente com você.

-O que aconteceu cara? –pergunta Rony, que estava jogando xadrez de bruxo com Gina, preocupado.

-Depois converso com vocês, mas agora preciso falar com a Mi.

-Então fale Harry que você já me deixou curiosa.

-Vem, é particular.

-Ele sai correndo, puxando-a pela mão, deixando Rony e Gina confusos.

-Mi preciso de algumas respostas e só você pode me dá-las. -ele começa a dizer enquanto empurra-a pra dentro da sala precisa.- É muito importante!

-Eu te respondo o que quiser saber, mas primeiro me responda pq o Rony e a Gina não podiam ouvir?

-Pq o que eu quero saber está diretamente relacionado com eles – responde Harry nervoso- e comigo também.

-Agora estou preocupada, o que você quer saber?

-A Gina gosta mesmo do Dino ou não? – ele pergunta corando

-Ah! Então é isso? –exclamou Mione rindo.- Você notou sua paixão por ela.

-Co...Como você sabe?-indaga Harry surpreso

-Ora, se todos te conhecessem como eu, o Rony e a Gina te conhecemos e não fossem tão distraídos que nem o Rony ou tão apaixonados que nem a Gina já teriam notado.

-Puxa ta tão na cara assim?-perguntou franzindo a testa

-Que nada. Só ta escrito bem grande na sua testa EU AMO GINA WESLEY!

-Nossa! E eu que pensava que ninguém sabia, mas será que a Gina ainda gosta de mim?

-Olha Harry, a Gina ainda ama muito você apesar de tristeza que sente achando que você só considera ela como sua amiga e também ela me falou outro dia que achava que o Dino estava traindo ela e que tava pensando em acabar o namoro.

-Você ta falando sério?-o garoto pergunta excitado

-Claro que sim.-responde a garota sentando num sofá - mas se você quer mesmo se declarar vai rápido pq ela pode desistir de verdade.

-Claro eu vou agora mesmo, mas me diga só mais uma coisinha.

-Diga.

-Como e quando você descobriu que eu tava amando ela?

-Bom, eu já desconfiava há muito tempo, mas só há duas semanas que eu confirmei minhas suspeitas. Como? Bom, eu sempre te pegava vigiando ela no salão comunal, no quadribol sua atenção sempre estava divida entre ela e o pomo e ai de quem machucava ela. Mas o que confirmou as minhas suspeitas foi a sua briga com o Dino quando ele magoou ela.

-Você está certa, vou me declarar depois do jantar.

-Então é melhor você se apressar, pois já é hora do jantar vamos?

-Claro.

Chegando na mesa da Grifinória viram uma cena que surpreendeu os dois : Gina e Dino estavam brigando, depois ele tinha traído ela com uma menina da Corvinal. Dino fala algo para a garota que a deixa irritada dando-lhe um tapa e falando para todo o salão ouvir

-Se você não sabe valorizar um relacionamento sério não vou ser eu que vou te ensinar, mas só te peço uma coisa: não se aproxime mais de mim pq agora quem não te quer sou eu.

E sai com lágrimas silenciosas, passa tão rápido por Harry e Hermione que nem nota eles chamando-a e some por um corredor.

-Mi, vai lá falar com o Rony antes que ele faça alguma bobagem e eu vou atrás dela, ok?

-Ok e Harry...

-O que?- pergunta apressado

-Boa sorte! - deseja a garota sorrindo

-Obrigada, pra você também.

Harry não sabia onde procurar pela garota de seus sonhos até que se lembra de ter ouvido ela falar que gostava de ir até o lago da lula gigante quando queria ficar sozinha. Chegando lá ele a vê soluçando, abraçada as pernas.

Gina estava tão distraída que só nota que Harry havia sentando ao seu lado quando ele a abraça.

-Harry! Que susto! O que você esta fazendo aqui? – pergunta ela ainda abraçada a ele

-Estava te procurando e te achei chorando aqui e vim ver se você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre você e o Dino. – fala acariciando levemente os cabelos dela

Gina estranha esse novo jeito de Harry, mas acha que é só a sua imaginação e deixa pra lá.

-Não. Já estou melhor, apesar de não gostar do Dino como namorado fiquei furiosa de ver ele com outra. Sabe? É chato ser traída mesmo sem gostar tanto dele.

-Sei sim. Mas se você não gostava dele por que ainda estavam namorando?

-... – Gina cora e não responde, pois se contasse a verdade iria acabar confessando para Harry que ainda amava-o e não estava preparada pra ouvir a resposta dele. – Não sei acho que por medo de ficar sozinha.

-Você nunca irá ficar só. Você tem seus irmãos, sua amiga Luna, a Mi e você tem a mim sempre que quiser e precisar. – ele termina a frase sussurrando no ouvido dela fazendo-a ter arrepios.

Gina se espanta com essa atitude e resolve esclarecer as coisas.

-Claro que tenho você, sou sua amiga não é? – pergunta ansiosa com a resposta dele

-Somos, mas por mim seriamos bem mais que apenas amigos. – diz Harry misterioso

-O que você disse? – pergunta Gina, sem encarar Harry, pasma com o que tinha ouvido.

-Gina olha pra mim. – Diz Harry segurando o rosto dela e virando, delicadamente, de modo que eles se encarassem. – Gina eu te amo.

-O que? – indaga Gina nervosa. – Harry não se brinca assim com os sentimentos das pessoas.

-Não Gina você não entendeu, eu te amo como jamais amei alguém antes. Preciso de você como as plantas do Sol pra viver.

Gina não falou nada, estava em choque, o garoto que sempre amou se declarando para ela.

-Gi, diga algo, por favor.

-Não sei o que dizer Harry. Eu te amo também, mas como posso saber se você não gosta ainda da Cho e quer fazer ciúmes comigo?

-Gina, -chama o garoto sério - olhe no fundo dos meus olhos e veja se tudo o que disse era mentira. Se for e você só enxergar falsidades ai eu nunca mais volto a te incomodar. Eu prometo. - terminou

Gina ainda receosa olhou nos olhos dele e enxergou todo o amor que ele sentia por ela. Emocionada ela começa a chorar e abraça-o.

Harry se aproxima mais dela e captura seus lábios num beijo que tentava demonstrar todo o amor que ele sentia. Quando se separaram estavam com um brilho diferente no olhar.

-Eu te amo Gi.

-Eu também te amo Harry. - beijam-se de novo – vamos jantar? Depois que briguei com o Dino eu sai correndo que até esqueci de comer.

-Claro, mas antes preciso fazer uma coisa que já devia ter feito antes...

-E o que é?- pergunta a garota curiosa

-Bem... – começa Harry enquanto se ajoelha e procura algo em seu bolso, assim que tira uma caixinha de veludo azul marinho do bolso continua - ... Gina Molly Wesley você aceita namorar comigo? – pergunta enquanto abre a caixinha e mostra dois anéis de prata e dentro deles estava escrito "Harry & Gina para sempre" .

-... – Gina surpreende-se com o pedido, tudo parecia um sonho do qual ela não queria acordar, e chora de felicidade – é claro que sim querido.

Harry sorri e põe o anel em Gina e dando o outro para ela colocar no seu e se beijam novamente.

-Agora vamos, ruivinha? – pergunta ele abraçando-a

-Ruivinha ?

-Era assim que meu pai chamava minha mãe e como a maioria que os conheceu dizem que você é muito parecida com ela com exceção dos olhos, os dela eram verdes assim como os meus. – diz como um ar nostálgico, mas logo sorri. – Gostou?

-Gostei sim, mas que tal você me mostrar seus pais outra hora eu nunca os vi.

-Sim, mas vamos?

-Claro.

Eles vão caminhando em direção ao salão principal abraçados e quando chegam notam que todo o salão fica olhando para eles, mas nem ligam e vão se sentar na frente de Rony e Mione.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – pergunta o ruivo desconfiado. - Porque vocês estão abraçados?

O casal se olha e Harry toma fôlego.

-Bom Rony nós estamos namorando. – desabafa de uma vez.

-O QUE? – grita Rony fazendo todos olharem, quando percebe fica vermelho e pergunta mais baixo dessa vez. – É verdade o que ele disse irmãzinha?

-É sim Rony.

-Mas o que me garante que você não está querendo usar ela pra esquecer a Cho? – pergunta fazendo com que Mione e Gina olhem feio para ele.

-Primeira coisa Rony: voe me conhece e sabe que eu não usaria ninguém fosse sua irmã ou qualquer outra pessoa; segundo: pra sua informação eu já deixei de gostar da Cho faz muito tempo e terceiro: eu não daria isso – diz mostrando o anel na sua mão e na de Gina que estava segurando a mesma – se eu tivesse, de acordo com você, brincando com ela e quarto: eu amo sua irmã mais do que minha própria vida e preferia morrer a fazer, de alguma forma, o sorriso sair de seu rosto. Satisfeito? – pergunta Harry em tom calmo, mas ainda assim firme.

Logo após essa declaração que Harry fez Gina lhe beija confirmando para todos aqueles que ainda duvidavam que eles realmente se amavam, enquanto isso Rony assiste tudo espantado e Mione sorrindo, feliz pelos amigos.

-Cara desculpe por duvidar de você sei que não faria nada pra machucar minha irmã e você acabou de me dar mais uma prova disso. Parabéns pelo namoro e que esse amor dure pra sempre. – declara Rony assim que o casal se desgruda

-Brigado Rony. – agradecem os dois

-Mas não se esqueça que se mesmo depois disso você fizer algo pra magoar minha maninha vão ser 5 Wesleys furiosos atrás de você. – diz.

-Brigado por me lembrar. – fala fazendo todos rirem da sua careta diante do fato.

-Parabéns mesmo, vocês dois merecem ficar juntos. – diz Mione que até agora não tinha falado nada

-Brigado Mi. – agradece Harry enquanto abraça gina novamente.

-Agora só tem uma coisa mal explicada nisso tudo – diz Rony após engolir uma garfada da comida. – O que você queria conversar com a Mi hoje à tarde, Harry?

-É mesmo amor. O que você queria ?

-Ah isso? Eu ai perguntar se você gostava de verdade do Dino ou não pra ver se eu tinha chance, mas no final ela já sabia que eu gostava de você ruivinha e me deu a maior força pra mim me declarar. – responde corando

-Mas como você sabia que ele gostava de mim, Mi?

-Era só ver o jeito que ele agia perto de você, o jeito que ele te protegia no quadribol e se preocupava quando você tava triste e qualquer um iria notar. – responde e toma um gole do seu suco de abóbora. – Mas o Rony e você são tão distraídos que nem notaram.

-Bom agora que esta tudo esclarecido vamos comer querida? – pergunta Harry já se servindo

-Claro amor.

-Bom eu não quero ficar segurando vela pra esses dois. – diz Mione rindo e se levantando. – Você vem Rony?

-Claro eu não fico bem como vela. Tchau

-Tchau. – respondem os dois

Quando o jantar acaba o casal de pombinhos se dirige para o salão comunal, mas no caminho são barrados por ninguém menos que Cho.

Ela lança um sorrisinho superior para Gina, que aperta a mão que estava segurando de Harry, esse a aperta de volta encorajando-a.

-Então é verdade que você e a Wesley estão ficando Harry? – pergunta ignorando completamente Gina e se insinuando para Harry.

-Acho que você esta desinformada Cho – retruca o garoto com tom calmo – eu e a Gina estamos NAMORANDO. – responde fazendo questão de frisar o namorando

-Mas o que essa garotinha pode te dar que eu não posso? – pergunta se insinuando mais ainda fazendo Gina ficar irritada com a ousadia da chinesa, então ela olha para Harry para ver qual será atitude dele diante dessa provocação por parte de Cho.

-Sabe Cho, não sei porque você esta tão interessada nisso. Não foi você que há um tempo atrás me disse que eu era muito novo pra você? Mas respondendo sua pergunta a Gina tem um amor que você nunca poderia me dar, pois ela não ama apenas a minha fama, mas sim, por eu ser eu, quando estou com ela me sinto repleto de um sentimento que nunca senti por ninguém e o mais importante de tudo eu sei que não importa o que aconteça sei que ela sempre vai estar lá para me ajudar em qualquer circunstância. Quer saber mais ou isso já esta bom pra você entender? – finaliza enquanto abraça Gina com carinho

-Ah... Eu... sabe... não era só isso mesmo. - diz Cho sem o mesmo sorriso de antes

-Então com licença que já vamos indo. – diz Harry enquanto beija Gina e sai andando deixando a chinesa para trás.

-Obrigado amor. – agradece a ruiva chorando silenciosamente enquanto se abraça mais forte nele parando de andar.

-Não tem o que me agradecer ruivinha – fala o garoto enquanto enxuga as lagrimas dela com as mãos e dá um selinho suave nela. – eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso porque eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

-Eu também te amo Harry.

Dizendo isso os dois se beijam profundamente. Após o beijo acabar vão para o salão comunal aproveitar um pouquinho mais a presença um do outro para depois irem dormir e sonharem com a mais nova felicidade que encontraram que foi estarem nos braços um do outro.


End file.
